klaroline new orleans
by theoriginalsklarolinefic
Summary: Et si c'était Caroline qui avait couchée avec Klaus dans l'épisode seize de la saison 4 et non Hayley et si c'était Caroline qui portait l'enfant de Klaus et non Hayley et si Tyler avait rencontré quelqu'un dans les Appalaches et si Caroline était la seule vampire à pouvoir procréer, et si Tyler avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et si Caroline laissait une chance a Klaus?


Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle Orléans

POINT DE VUE DE CAROLINE FORBES

Je savais que Klaus était à la nouvelle Orléans.

J'avais besoin de réponse, juste après avoir été chez lui pour lui rendre la raison alors que Sillas lui avait fait subir des all j'avais succombé, nous avions coucher ensemble ce qui avais été juste torride.

Bien sur et maintenant j'étais dans une voiture avec Elijah qui venait de me délivrer de sorcière complètement tarée qui pensaient que je portais le fruits d'un être surnaturel spécial bien sur je ne les croyais pas avant d'entendre les battements du cœur de mon bébé en moi.

Elijah avait été mit au courant par Katherine elle même j'avais été retenue dans un bayou avec des alligators tout cela parce que j'étais enceinte.

Bien sur Klaus n'était absolument pas au courant j'aurais pu élever mon enfant en tant que mère célibataire mais il avait le droit d'être au courant.

Une nausée me prit ce qu' Elijah comprit aussitôt il se gara me laissant déverser le maigre contenu présent dans mon estomac.

Après la nourriture je recrachais le sang présent dans mon système comment cela pouvait être possible les sorcières m'avaient surement jeter un sort ou quelque chose de la sorte.

Je me tournais vers Elijah.

D'après toi est-il possible que les sorcières m'aient jeté un sort ou quelque chose de la sorte.

-Je n'en sait rien mais c'est possible allons tout d'abord avertir mon frère de cette grossesse puis nous aviserons si les sorcières assaillent de vous faire du mal.

Je touchais la petite bosse qui naissait au niveau de mon ventre essayant de me rassurer et de le rassurer même si dans le fond j'espérais secrètement que ce serait une fille.

Elijah me laissa seule avec des vampires qu'il avait hypnotisé pour garantir ma sécurité lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Je vis Klaus et Elijah arriver dans le caveau de la famille Deveraux.

Rien qu'en le voyant sourire je me sentis rougir…

Elijah me fit signe de ne pas bouger et de rester à l'extérieur.

J'étais accompagnée de Tara et de Kilian deux vampires crées par Elijah et qui ne l'avait pas quitter depuis.

Killian était gentil prévenant mais l'autre Tara me regardait avec dédain elle me détestait autant que je pouvais la détester Elijah m'avait dit que je ne la connaissait pas et quelle avait toujours rêvé d'un enfant en réalité elle m'enviait mais ma situation n'était pas enviable.

-Klaus tu dois les écouter dis-je en entrant dans le caveau

-Vous avez tous perdus la tête désolé mais ne pense pas qu'une nuit ensemble te donnes un quelconque pouvoir sur moi malgré que celle ci ait signifier quelque chose pour moi…

POINT DE VUE NIKLAUS MICKAELSON

Elijah avait trouver la sorcière qui complotait contre moi il me conduit dans le caveau des Deveraux ou je trouvait sans surprise la jeune sœur de Jeanne-Anne qui avait été tuée par Marcel quelque heures plus tôt.

-Sophie Deveraux qu'est-ce que c'est dis-je en feignant la surprise.

-il est à vous poursuivez dit mon frère derrière moi

-Tu sais que tu es célèbre dans cette ville les sorcières racontent des contes pour enfant sur le puissant vampire, Klaus nous savons que Marcel n'était qu'un enfant des rues jusqu'à ce que tu en fasses ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Il est hors de contrôle.  
Il fait ce qu'il veut il tu qui il veut.

Je vais l'arrêter et tu vas m'aider.

Dit elle d'une voie beaucoup plus assuré que tout à l'heure dans le bar.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Elijah m'avait fait venir pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule je me tournais vers lui le regardant il ne silla pas.

-Voilà pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Dis-je hilare

-Écoute la

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez de tout ces mystère.

-Ce n'est pas utile je vous assure amour il n'y a rien sur cette terre qui vaille que j'y gaspille ne serait-ce que trente secondes de mon temps … Elijah quelle est cette folie ?

C'est alors que je la vis Caroline elle était là , a la nouvelle Orléans toujours aussi belle que quand j'étais partis de Mystic Falls quelque jours auparavant.

-Klaus tu dois les écouter… dit –elle sérieusement à vrai dire je n'avais jamais vu Caroline aussi sérieuse mais ma colère prit le dessus

-Vous avez tous perdus la tête désolé mais ne pense pas qu'une nuit ensemble te donnes un quelconque pouvoir sur moi malgré que celle ci ait signifier quelque chose pour moi…

Bien sur la petite jacasseuse de Deveraux reprit la parole.

-Marcel a peut-être réussi à nous empêcher de pratiquer la magie dans cette ville mais, en tant que gardienne de l'équilibre, nous savons tout de même que la nature nous réserve quelques surprises.

Par exemple j'ai le don de sentir lorsqu'une fille est enceinte.

- Quoi ? Dis-je

-Je sais c'est impossible Klaus … dit Caroline doucement.

Je me tournais vers elle assimilant ce quelle voulait réellement me dire.

- Que veux tu dire ?

Je la fixais attendant une réponse de sa part, mais ce fut mon cher frère qui répondit à ma question muette.

-Nicklaus cette fille porte ton enfant. Dit-il

Mon regard ce tourna vers Caroline je fonçais vers elle.

-Tu as été avec un autre dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle mais Elijah me retins

-EH ! J'ai été retenue captive durant plusieurs jours parce que sa secte et elle m'ont retenue dans un bayou avec des alligators tout cela parce qu'ils pensaient que je portais un enfant magique je serais déjà à Portland si ce n'était pas le tien.

-c'est impossible les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer.

Cette petite peste de sorcière reprit la parole alors quelle n'y était bien sur pas inviter

-Mais les loups garous peuvent par la magie tu es un vampire mais tu es né loup-garou.

Tu es aussi l'hybride original le premier dans ton genre et sa grossesse est l'une des failles de la nature

- Ma sœur a donné sa vie pour accomplir le sort qu'il fallait pout confirmer sa grossesse.

A cause du sacrifice de Jane-Anne nous contrôlons maintenant la fille et son bébé

Si tu ne nous aide pas à nous débarrasser de Marcel, alors crois moi Caroline Forbes ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour accoucher

-Attend quoi ? Tu quoi dit Caroline interloquée.

POINT DE VUE DE CAROLINE FORBES

Cette garce de sorcière me contrôlait ce fut mon instinct qui prit le dessus je m'avançais vers elle a une vitesse vampirique quand je me mis a vomir du sang, tout le sang que j'avais pus ingérer durant ces quarante huit heures.

Puis je vomis de la bile.

Je tombais à genoux me pliant tenant mon ventre quand la douleur s'arrêta je ne pus me remettre debout ce fut Elijah qui me porta mais avant de sombrer j'entendis

Emmène la chez moi nous occuperons de cette chose plus tard mon frère.

Je m'éveillais dans un lit moelleux touchant la crevette qui grandissait depuis un moi dans mon ventre.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour me lever quand une voix retentit

Dans l'ombre je ne pus rien voir les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce faiblement.

Je pus distinguer des bruits de crayon me semblait-il dans le coin de la chambre.

La rage me submergea il ne voulait pas du bébé et bien tant mieux j'allais être une mère célibataire en paix avec mon enfant et sans un père sanguinaire !

Cet animal avait qualifier mon enfant de chose ma crevette je détestais que l'on dise cela de mon enfant de ma crevette.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

Point de vue de Nicklaus Mickaelson

Je ne savais pas quoi faire être père alors que le mien m'avait traquer pendant plus de mille ans Elijah avait tenter de me raisonner j'avais regarder Caroline dormir la main sur son estomac comment pouvait-elle aimer quelque chose qui provenait de moi ?

C'était impossible, j'aimais Caroline Forbes et mon enfant qui grandissait en elle mais ferais-je un bon père ?

Serais-je à la hauteur de ce rôle je n'en savais rien l'incertitude grandissait en moi.

-Mon frère je sais à quel point tu dois être déconcerter mais nous le savons tout les deux tu feras un bon père tu ne referas pas les erreurs de Mickael tu lui donneras une famille plus soudée que jamais, avec des oncles et des tantes une famille, ce pourquoi tu as combattu pendant plus de mille ans tu pourrais même avoir une magnifique femme a tes cotés si elle le souhaite, soit fier de ta famille pour une fois tu as une chance de te racheter Nicklaus ne la manque pas pense à Caroline elle non plus ne pensait tomber enceinte et pourtant elle a garder un enfant dont tu es le père cela prouve quelle veux que tu fasses parti de la vie de cet enfant Nicklaus tu peux avoir enfin avoir une famille saisi cette chance…

Elijah était un frère si sérieux, fidèle, sincère il ne mentirait pas sur cette chose je voulais une famille unie plus que tout au monde.

J'entendis alors un bruit provenant de la chambre de Caroline.

J'accourus dans la chambre quand je la vis sac a la main habillée, prête à partir.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi.

-Et peux tu me dire où tu comptes aller Love ? Dis-je en la regardant

Loin de toi peut-être répondit-elle acerbe.

-Ecoute love je sais que tu es contrarier par ma réaction dans le caveau …

Contrarier ! Non Nicklaus Mickaelson je suis contrarier quand je vais acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussure et qu'il n'ont plus ma taille la je suis contrarier mais la je suis complétement révoltée ! Tu m'as accusée moi ! Alors que tu voulais tuer MON bébé, MA crevette ! Parce que monsieur n'est pas prêt à assumer des responsabilités et qu'il est en pleine crise existentielle merci mais non merci ! Je suis venus ici pensant que tu voudrais faire parti de la vie de ton enfant je ne voulais pas qu'il ou elle grandisse sans père et toi tu le ou la traite de chose !

Oulà ! Elle était survoltée elle m'avait appeler par mon nom complet cela me rappelais ma mère enfant quand je faisais une bêtise elle employait mon prénom complet.

Elle avait appelé le bébé « MA crevette » ? Elle lui avait déjà donné un nom ?

Il fallait que je calme le jeu.

Ecoute love je m'excuse d'avoir fait cela vraiment mais je ne m'attendais pas à être père quel genre de père ferais-je alors que le mien m'a traquer durant plus de mille ans ? Je suis terrifié de te perdre toi caroline parce que tu sais que je t'aime je te l'ai déjà dis.

**Flash back**

_**Caroline et moi étions coucher dans la près de la cheminée. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui c'était passer quelque heures plus tôt je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions la ensemble et nus. **_

_**Elle était à moi, je lui avais fait dire durant nos ébats, elle l'avait répété plusieurs fois, criant mon nom…**_

_**-Klaus ? **_

_**Oui love répondis-je en lui caressant le dos **_

_**-Merci pour cette nuit magique, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais …**_

_**Qu'est-ce que mes amis diront ? **_

_**- Écoute moi bien Caroline Forbes je vous aime et ce que tes amis diront ne m'empêchera de t'aimer.**_

_**Je l'embrassais et elle me rendit mon baiser**__**.**_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

-Je te promets une chose Caroline Forbes je te promets que je veillerais sur toi et sur notre enfant que tu seras en sécurité pour l'élever et que nous formerons une famille unie.

Dis-je en touchant son ventre les battements du cœur de la crevette étaient rapide et régulier.

J'étais dans le salon de la villa, j'avais appeler Sophie Deveraux pour l'aider a tuer Marcel j'avais soigner son ami que j'avais mordus quelque heures plus tôt.

Tout avais recommencer comme si rien n'était Marcel me connaissait il savait que je pouvais être imprévisible il ne m'en porta d'ailleurs pas rigueur.

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand j'allais me coucher mais un bruit à ma porte me réveilla.

Caroline entra, timide dans ma chambre.

Klaus je n'arrive pas à dormir je me demandais si je pouvais rester ce soir avec toi ?

J'ouvris la couverture pour la laisser entrer.

Elle ce pelletait à moi.

Caroline était encore plus belle dans son sommeil la main sur le ventre le visage serein.

Elle était magnifique elle était mienne la mère de mon enfant la seule femme dans ma vie.  
Ma main se dirigea sur son ventre le touchant le caressant doucement tentant de me rassurer.

Caroline ce retourna toucha mon visage et posa ces lèvres sur les mienne.

La première fois quelle l'avait fait à Mystic Falls je fus l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Puis elle ce fit plus entreprenante.

**ATTENTION LEMON POIN DE VUE OMNISCIENT **

Caroline grimpa sur Klaus depuis leurs arriver à la villa d'Elijah.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou comme à son habitude mais Klaus la tint par la taille la mettant sous lui.

Car c'était l'Alpha après tout il lui retira le tee-shirt quelle avait sur elle.

Puis il gouta sa poitrine qui avait généreusement grossit il titilla ces tétons parsèment son corps de baiser descendant mais Caroline impatiente tira ces cheveux le ramenant à elle.

Cette dernière était en feu ne pouvant plus attendre elle donna à Klaus la permission silencieuse de la faire sienne.

Quand il rentra en elle Klaus fut comme dans du velours, il aimait la posséder.

Il entama un va et vient lent Caroline qui elle resserra ces jambes autour de celui ci, collant son bassin a son amant pour plus de proximité

-Plus vite souffla t-elle à son amant.  
Celui ci exécuta l'ordre de son amante accélérant la cadence Caroline, explorait le dos de son seul et unique homme à qui elle voulait être.

Lui griffant le dos.

Quand Caroline ce resserra autour de son membre Klaus celui ci criant le nom de son amante jouis.

**Fin du lemon point de vue de Caroline forbes**

Je m'éveillais en douceur sentant le bras de Klaus autour de moi, quand une nausée me prit je courus au toilette m'accroupissant et vomissant tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Plus ce que je le sang que j'avais ingérer quelque heures auparavant.

Je me relevais passant de l'eau sur mon visage.

Je me retrouvais dans le salon Elijah me regardant.

-La grossesse te réussit tu es resplendissante Caroline, et je pense que la nuit que tu as passée avec mon frère y est pour beaucoup.

Je pense que tu voudrais découvrir la restauration de la Nouvelle Orléans te ferrais plaisir et vus qu'il est presque midi et que mon frère ne risque pas de ce réveiller voudrais-tu partager un repas avec moi ?

Cette requête m'étonna car Elijah était un homme distant avec moi.

Le fait que je porte l'enfant de Klaus nous nous rapprocherions ?

- J'en serais ravie Elijah je prends une douche et nous pourrons partir puis-je utiliser ta salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller « l'hybride originel ».

Il sourit avec toujours autant de retenue.

Je serais prête dans quelque minute.

Je t'attendrais ici

Je pris un t-shirt blanc moulant un jean avec des bottes noires et un gilet en laine jaune, avec ma besace blanche Gucci

Je pris ma douche et descendis pour Elijah non sans laisser un mot à Klaus pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'inquiéter.

Nous partîmes dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans je pus acheter quelque vêtements, les parades étaient vraiment magnifique je pris d'innombrables clichés dans mon appareil photo.

Elijah était un homme cultivé qui connaissait chaque recoin de la ville, il me parlait de l'histoire de celle ci comment son frère ainsi que sa famille avait aider à la bâtir.

Il m'invita à manger quand un bel homme vint nous aborder.

-Elijah Mickaelson que fais-tu dans ma ville.

Cet homme dégageait quelque chose d'étrange il était beau mais effrayant a la fois.

Eh bien Marcel je suis en compagnie d'une amie et je déjeune comme tu peux le constater

Marcel ? C'était lui que Sophie Deveraux voulait tuer ? C'est donc à cause de lui que mon enfant était en danger ?

Une très jolie amie d'ailleurs avec une très jolie bague… dit-il en m'observant

Une très jolie amie qui a une très forte et lointaine amie sorcière qui pourrais vous tuer à une très longue distance si continuer de me regarder comme cela dis-je en souriant faussement.

Oui chérie ce n'est pas faux mais dans ma ville les sorcières exécutent mes ordres.

Oui mais qui a pus te dire que la sorcière dont je parle vie dans cette ville ?

Son visage changea les veines autour de ces yeux commençaient a apparaître quand Elijah le prit par le bras essayant de le calmer

-Ecoute Marcel elle ne te connaît pas mais si tu essayes de la tuer ou de toucher à l'un de ces cheveux tu mourras soit de ma main ou de celle de Nicklaus.

-Mais non Elijah tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais cela…

Bon appétit mademoiselle.

Je n'avais plus faim après tout cela nous rentrâmes rapidement.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison rien,

-Nicklaus doit être dans son atelier me souffla Elijah.

J'avais envie de l'espionner dans son monde sans aucun artifice.


End file.
